


Bloom

by Centrifusion



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Drama & Romance, F/M, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centrifusion/pseuds/Centrifusion
Summary: Zelda and Link explore Hyrule together after ending the first Calamity. Pressure builds, stakes rise and the hundred-year bond they held against Ganon begins to transform into something entirely new. Explicit in later chapters. Collaboration with my fiance, Inara Serra.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 8





	Bloom

Zelda woke up abruptly in a cold sweat. It was still dark outside as she rolled over. She noticed that Link was still sleeping in the bed adjacent to hers. He looked peaceful; his golden hair lay across his face, a small drool stain was forming on the sheets next to his pillow, his mouth hanging open slightly. He seemed more calm than she had ever seen him before.

_“Perhaps since the Calamity has been turned back, he can finally relax. I guess at least one of us should…”_ Zelda thought as she pulled the sheets of the soft bed up over her head. 

She lay in the darkness listening to her own heartbeat. Suddenly another vision overtook her mind. She tried to shake it away, but she saw them. Mipha, Revali, Daruk, and Urbosa. She heard her father’s voice at the back of her mind. “ _This is your fault. Yo_ _u selfish child. You were so concerned with research that you didn’t learn the one skill we needed to win. Your mother would be disappointed_ _in you…”_

In frustration, Zelda threw the sheets off the bed, forced herself into her riding boots and headed out past the other empty beds and on to the stable entrance. “What can I do for you?” The stable-master inquired. “May I please have my steed? The white one.” The stable-master nodded. “Yes, Princess. Right away.” “Going somewhere?” Zelda spun around as she heard that voice. 

Link was standing right behind her with his horse all geared up to ride. “What? How did you? Weren’t you just asleep?” Link grinned, “We have to meet them today. I figured we should have an early start.” Zelda nodded. She had almost forgotten her agenda for the day. The visions and the recurring nightmares were starting to affect her mentally. She was having trouble remembering things… Today was the day that she and Link would travel to speak with the Sheikah elders and technology leaders to create a plan for how they should proceed with repairs to Hyrule and determine if they should begin preparing for the worst. 

They set out in the dull shade of the treeline just away from the stables. To the east out above the dark and quiet marshes of Goponga Island, the light was getting brighter, revealing the velvet edges of the clouds, and the glow of the morning on the horizon. There was the soft chirp of insects, the peeping of frogs, and the slight push of the wind. In the west the Hylia River ran quietly on its stretch to the south. Zelda felt Link’s eyes on her as they galloped through terrain. She became hyper-aware of her body. She couldn’t help but wonder what Link thought of her, what he saw when he looked at her. Link was attractive, Zelda could not deny that, even though she really wanted to when he first became her appointed knight. _"_ _Does he watch me? When he rides or walks behind me?"_ Her face became flushed.

Link whipped the reins, causing his horse to quicken its pace. Link rode directly besides Zelda. She could not help but look over to him. He wasn’t paying attention to her, at least, he wasn’t looking her in the eyes. His gaze was fixed on something lower. “Hello?” Link’s head quickly jolted. His eyes were now fixed on hers. He swallowed. “What are you looking at?” Zelda laughed, a surprised tone in her voice. Link was worried she was upset with him. A few moments passed, she cracked a smile. “I know, I look good don’t I? Haha!” Link reached his right hand to the back of his neck, his bicep muscle flexed as he grinned awkwardly. Zelda exhaled deeply as she refocused her attention on the road ahead. 

The two rode on in silence for a few more moments, away from the woods and into the open grasslands, where they started at the foot of the Sahasra Slope, moving quickly but steadily up the ridge, until Zelda suddenly slowed down when they were close to the overlook. Link pulled his reins, and slowed his horse, following Zelda’s pace, until her horse had come to a slow, peaceful stop. 

Link followed suit, the wind rippling the tunic at his back.

“It is still early.” She said, squinting against the sun, before looking back at him. “We have some time before the meeting. We’ll stop to let the horses graze, and stretch our legs. Will you join me?”

He nodded. Link was first to dismount, stepping down from his stirrups and the saddle with ease, landing spryly on his feet in a whirl of dust. He hurried over to Zelda. She slowly loosened herself from her stirrups before swinging one leg over the side of her horse, then the other, and then climbed down. 

He caught her by the waist. She trembled slightly as he caught her. He gently lowered her to her feet. Zelda was lost staring at him even after he set her down and stepped away, as if he had never let her go.

“Walk with me.” She said at last, and he acknowledged. Together they strolled along the small cliff side overlooking the rolling green hills to the east of Kakariko village. The two were set against the sharp orange and yellow glow of the early summer sun set against the azure blue sky overhead.

“I apologize for the early awakening.” Zelda started, speaking to him from over her shoulder. “I meant to let you sleep in this morning, initially. I... laid awake last night for some time. I believe they were visions. I heard voices… the Champions, my father. They were denouncing me, and denouncing us. They said we were not doing enough to protect the kingdom, that if we spent too much time building within, we neglect the threats that come from without. Does this make sense?

Link nodded, contemplatively.

“Still, we are the ones forced to navigate the myriad politics of the burgeoning Hylian state. So we must balance ourselves between the needs of the people, and what the unknown expects of us.” Zelda said, turning to Link. Her golden hair flowed along with the swishing green grasses.

Link said nothing, and smiled warmly. It did its trick, and soon his princess smiled too.

“You can be as modest and silent as you like. But I think our previous successes in the field speak for themselves. You and I have been behind every major economic, scientific and political breakthrough that Hyrule has benefited from since the end of the Calamity! I see no reason why I should restrain myself to administrating and let you adventure about, when there is so much that we can accomplish together!”

Link smiled, caught slightly off-guard by Zelda’s enthusiasm--and how closely she was applying it.

“I suppose you're wondering what our next steps are.” Zelda said, settling down and regaining herself.

Link inclined his head. “Oh?”

“Yes, I mean our.” She continued, “Despite the absence I feel without him, I refuse to repeat my father's mistakes. I won't be pigeonholed to my duties as princess by my subjects or court. As long as there is a threat of Ganon's return, my research must continue. So must our efforts to build the ties that bind the different parts of the kingdom. My actions… and your actions, are together what guides the life and growth of our young kingdom. Do you understand?”

Link gave a simple nod.

“And…” She continued, and set her hand on his shoulder, “I need you with me.”

Link stared at her hand on his shoulder. He turned to refocus his gaze on Zelda, just then a breeze swept through the space between them and Zelda’s golden hair cascaded down the side of her cheek. Link immediately felt flushed. He continued to stare directly into her eyes, unafraid. 

“Just…” Zelda, continued, bashful after noticing his gaze. Her voice was halting. “... Just let me finish. Only you and I know the secrets needed to save Hyrule--you've proven yourself so many times, all anyone needs is your say so. I need your say so. You are coming with me, aren’t you, Link?”

"Hm." The nod came instantly and with enthusiasm, he shook off the goosebumps she had caused on his arms.

Zelda was still. Slowly her face brightened until she was smiling in full. “A… forgone conclusion." She babbled out. He smiled back, and the two locked eyes. Zelda held his gaze, and then abruptly broke off. She removed her hand from his shoulder and began to walk out ahead of him, a spring in her step.

Link and Zelda finished preparing their horses for departure. Soon they were off, riding side by side on the dirt path toward Kakariko Village. 

“Now, if this plan is to succeed, I will have to convince Impa to let me join you. But that shouldn’t take too much work.” She said to him over her shoulder. “Just allow me to do the talking. As usual.”

Link nodded idly, his sharp eyes silently darting around to check their surroundings.

“And mind your expectations, as well.” Zelda added, smiling as he returned his focus to her. “It _has_ been a century since we’ve held court here. And don’t expect any extravagance. But, Impa will be there. And so will the scientists from the Sheikah labs. We’ll require their counsel before going ahead.”

At the gates to the village, there was celebration, and people turning out in scores, thronging out into the winding crooks and passes of the village pathways. The crowd included the people of the village, the white-haired Sheikah commoners in their flowing robes, intermixed with the odd faces of Hylian traders, travelers and rogues familiar to them, and of strange visitors from outlying villages and lands beyond, all seeking to celebrate, observe and welcome the return of the Princess.

Zelda could not help but smile as she strode in on horseback and Link could not help but stare at her. She made all of this look so easy. Meanwhile, Link still got nervous in front of crowds, people were cheering for him grabbing at him as his horse trotted along the main entrance. His cheeks were flushed, his laughter nervous. Zelda turned around and winked to ensure him that everything would be fine.

The faces were many--there was celebrating, laughing, cheering, the throwing of streamers and the sounding of drums. The fanfare was welcome, but humbled by the classic pageantry of her childhood. To her, around her was not the remnant of her Kingdom in a political sense, but rather, a spiritual one. But still, the spirit of her people was feverish, and she kept faith in them and their growing prosperity.

Soon the procession came to a stop. A small group of locals came out both to take their horses and help them dismount. Link handed his horse off to Dorian, the two exchanged curt nods before he and the others whisked off both of their horses for some makeshift stables. Link and Zelda went through the small adoring crowd that had almost instantly formed between them and the entryway to Impa’s shrine. Carefully moving through crowds of people laughing, crying or begging for blessings, ushered on by the different villagers while closely tracked by her bodyguard from behind, Zelda was finally able to make her way up the pathway, and to the entrance.

Paya opened the front door, and bowed immediately. “P--Princess Zelda!” 

“Hello, Paya...” Zelda muttered.

Paya’s soft brown eyes wandered up to admire Zelda’s knight while she knelt. Zelda shot a look of annoyance at Link. He shrugged his shoulders, and said nothing.

“How typical.” Zelda moved past, purposefully nudging the kneeling Paya as she strode into the main room.

Impa sat perched on her stack of pillows, a type of shrine that she has created to resemble that of the monks in the shrines spread across the hills of Hyrule.

Zelda sat down next to Impa. She looked around the circle to see several familiar faces. Robbie and Jerrin were seated with their son, Grante. Purah was tinkering with some Guardian parts while Symin was staring at Paya who was bringing a tray of refreshments out. 

She served Impa first and then spoke to Link, “Master L-Link. Here are refreshments for you after your long journey.” 

Link’s eyes lit up as Zelda rolled hers. “He’s lucky he has such a high metabolism. I’ve never seen someone eat so much, and still look so...fit. And as far as travel goes, it wasn’t that far, we stayed at the stables last night.” She corrected her.

“ _Together!?_ ” Paya cried out.

As Link began scarfing the food that Paya presented to him. He sat on one of Impa’s red floor cushions. “It would be nice to sleep in a comfortable bed once in a while, though.” She continued. “Link, why don’t we sleep at your place in Hateno Village when we head there tomorrow? I know you mentioned you wanted to swap out some weapons and shields for the ones you have at home. I remember how cozy it was when you first took me there.” 

Link nodded, and Paya sheepishly backed away. Zelda sat down next to Link after grabbing a few Gerudo Cinnamon Biscuits. Her mother made them for her as a child. They were still warm to the touch. She inched closer to Link as Paya looked in her direction. Zelda tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder, leaning in against the left side of Link’s body. The side of their arms brushed against each other. Each somewhat distracted by the other’s contact, they watched as others took their place on the red floor cushions in the circle. Impa was seated in her usual place on top of her several pillows. Her large Sheikah hat hid most of her face from view. 

Others stepped in, including various nobles, high-ranking Sheikah tribes people and spiritual guides. A slow conversation brewed up between the court members. Zelda remained silent and poised throughout the exchange, increasingly finding herself drifting out of the situation she was in, and into her mind, where she saw that what was happening around her was truly unbelievable.

Zelda paused for a moment, she began to contemplate all her previous thoughts and actions, and everything that had happened over the course of the last few weeks. If she was being honest with herself, she did not think she would have lived. When she discovered that she still had a role to fulfill, she had struggled to put herself aside and drifted out into a suffering silence.

It was not long before she remembered the time before she awoke, and the long struggle against Ganon--in the deepest memories of the times where she doubted herself, her father, and the kingdom, when she no longer acknowledged herself as the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda, Queen of a throne to nothing... However she was referred, she cast it aside... As she walked into the halls of Hyrule Castle, it’s walls dripping with Ganon’s black ooze and torn apart by his hand Zelda knew that she would never see his face ever again.

 _“I just wanted to tell him…”_ She forced the memories from her mind and Impa’s speech drew her back to reality...

“Rekindling this fallen kingdom will be no small task,” Impa stated, the rim of her hat shadowing her face. “There is much work to be done. Though the Calamity has vanished, its embers still linger.”

“Perhaps we should consider the origins of the matter.” Zelda said tranquilly. “What is the status of the remaining guardians?” 

“Haven’t you heard the news, Princess? The Guardians, in all their variants, have completely shut down across the plateau, and beyond the region.” Robbie noted.

Zelda nodded. “I suppose that would make sense. The Guardians were only one of the things that Ganon could control when his powers were at their peak. Yet Ganon’s powers recede as darkness wanes. But to what extent will the tide go out? And when does it come back in?”

“Your highness, you are the one who called this meeting, but you are asking us questions that neither my experience or science can truly answer.”

“Forgive me, Lady Impa. Perhaps at times my visions and dreams reduce me to abstraction.” Zelda admitted, and then looked around the table. “What is the current status of Ganon’s henchmen? Or the Yiga Clan?” 

“These forces are still at large, probably. But they can be expunged now that the Calamity has been destroyed at its root.” Impa explained. “Strangely enough, there have been rumors spreading around the village that Bokoblin camps near the Central Plateau have been found empty...”

“And where did they move on to?” Zelda asked.

“It’s unclear, your highness.” Impa explained. “Hunters have said the local game has been driven out of the woods there, but no-one knows what scared them away.”

“No travelers or merchants have spoken of a Yiga Clan attack in several weeks, either. I worry that it’s a sign that one is coming.” Cado ruminated.

“At any rate, the roadways and trade routes once choked by Ganon’s minions will need to be reopened and kept safe so that the people of Hyrule may benefit from swift word and safe travel once again.” Impa noted.

“I am not concerned with securing local trade routes. Link and I need to understand where the minions are headed, and what is pushing them to do so. In short, we need to calculate Ganon’s next move. He will come again, I am sure. I still feel him.”

“Ganon has surfaced across the ages time and time again, no matter the lifetime he was born into, the odds are always as long as those by which the hero and princess seal him away.” Impa replied.

“But is it possible for Ganon to emerge more than once within the same lifetime?” Zelda asked.

There was a long silence. The rain droned quietly outside the window. Smoke from incense hung low in the air, insects chirped dully in the background.

“Ganon’s origins remain a mystery.” Zelda said at last, her face lit by the fire, “And so do that of his previous incarnations. So long as these questions go unanswered, Hyrule remains in deep peril.”

Robbie at last extinguished the silence by stepping in, “If you are truly curious, Princess, perhaps you should consider sending your knight to scout out the situation?”

“I’d rather him accompany me as I conduct that survey myself.” 

The entire room froze for a moment. Link looked up from his now empty plate of food directly into Zelda’s eyes. It had been more than 100 years. Zelda had hoped that somehow these emotions would have faded. Unfortunately for her, they only seemed to grow stronger now that she had been rescued by her appointed knight. Link did not break his gaze until Purah spoke up.

“Well I for one think that sounds like a sweet deal chicky! Let Linky take you around. He’s pretty familiar with the terrain.” Robbie chimed in, “A lot has changed, Princess. I don’t want you to be shocked by the state of the kingdom.”

“What exactly do you mean?” Zelda’s attention shifted nervously to Impa, hoping for some type of comfort in her words.

“Zelda, you may not have noticed during your travels in the outlying lands, but much of the internal kingdom was destroyed by the Calamity during its initial outbreak. Only a few parts were left unscathed, but the entirety of Central Hyrule is in ruins. It’s been one-hundred years, so many of the outlying communities have been able to successfully rebuild.”

Forcing a smile, Zelda spoke: “We have a long road ahead, and we must take small steps to get there. Eventually we will see Hyrule become a prosperous and well-protected kingdom once again.”

However, in the back of her mind, Zelda could not shake the feeling that the fight was far from over. Ever since she interacted with Ganon and kept him at bay all alone, she began to feel his presence creeping upon her. The only thing that kept it away was the thought of...

“Your highness, if I might inquire?”

“Yes, Robbie?” 

“Do you intend to carry out this survey with the use of the Sheikah teleportation network?”

“Yes.”

“You will require more than the Sheikah Slate that you already possess if you and Link are traveling together. But unfortunately these are very sophisticated devices, and to build another will be a great task, it will take many months!”

“I can wait. Until then, we will carry out the survey by maneuvering the land in tandem, he shall use my father’s paraglider, and I will have the Sheikah Slate.”

“Well, excuse me Princess. I had gotten quite used to that device. Who says I want to give it up?” Link cracked a smile, Zelda chuckled in reply: “Just for a bit. We’ll each have our own soon. What? The savior of Hyrule can’t use Revali’s Gale and the Paraglider? Too hard, is it? Zelda began to chuckle, “We can’t all have special powers gifted to us by the champions!”

“As joyful as this may all seem, our circumstances remain dire. True, there is no-one here among us who can truly question the powers of both the Goddess’s Spirit and the Hero. This is unless of course, the question is one of practicality.” Impa lectured to Link and Zelda, but then stared at Zelda directly. “Is this for Hyrule, or is this for yourself?”

“My choice is for one and the same.” Zelda replied, immediately responding to her question with still poise. “The champion and I have given you our word. The ascent of Hyrule will be marked by our final destruction of Ganon's presence in Hyrule.”

The court remained silent. Impa hung her head in long silence. After a long pause, she lifted her head, and smiled. “Perhaps I should be more trusting in the miracles you have both worked together, both in the past and present. If this is our course of action, then so may it be.” 

“Link and I will set out to travel at once. I demand full accommodations, enough for us to carry lightly. The rest we will manage on our own.”

Two nearby guards shuffled out of the room, virtually tripping out the door to pass on the order. 

“Stealth will only get us so far. We will need to step out to speak out with your allies, and the other powerful members of the kingdom, the Zora, the Rito, the Gorons and the Gerudo.”

The court stared at Zelda, still bowing.

“This meeting is adjourned.” Zelda said at last. 

The court gave a final bow to her, and dispersed. Link joined Zelda, and they left the meeting house together. Emptying out of the meeting house, the two immediately realized how much more clear the pathways were as the crowds from earlier had thinned out after the meeting had gone on for hours into the afternoon. 

Zelda scanned the small groups of people, and realized that most of them were late revelers, as well as a dedicated few who remained, mingling now with the others from inside of the meeting hall. There was laughter and warm exchanges, and the sound of an accordion joined the gala as torches, banners and lanterns swayed in the breeze. Along with all the revelers, the small crowd of friends and acquaintances from near and far came to bid them both goodbye, and thanked the both of them for their service to the kingdom. Zelda welcomed their gratitude and blessed them for their kindness, all of it to her a humble reminder of the weight that she and her knight carried at each step from here and on until the end.

After bidding final goodbyes and best wishes, the two set out for the edge of the village before sunset. By the time they had reached the outskirts of the village the sun was already beginning to dip low on the horizon, hidden away in the shade of the mountain pass.

Exiting in this shade together, Zelda walked ahead of Link. 

“It was brave of you to speak up like that.” He said.

“I--I don’t need your affirmation, Link.” She replied.

“Why would you? You spoke for us both.”

Zelda stared at him, and gazed into his eyes. He smiled, and gazed back. Zelda tried to stifle her reaction, but she felt the heat coming in on her cheeks; her smile was crooked and goofy. 

“Where are we going first?” Link asked. “I want to make sure I fly in a similar direction when we leave.” Zelda thought for a moment, “I say we go right to the source. I say we head for Central Hyrule, we can rendezvous at the Great Plateau Tower. I’d like to explore the surrounding area before heading to the castle. I need to assess the damage and create a plan for how to move forward from this catastrophe.”

Link nodded his head and jumped off the cliff, paraglider in hand. Zelda selected the tower on her Sheikah Slate and disappeared into the ether. 

She took several laps around the rim of the tower roof, walking the perfect ring that had formed in the dull light of the moon. She scanned the valley below but sighting nothing but flying geese, cranes and the occasional deer, eyes flickering like distant sparks. Seeing nothing, and no-one, she made her way back to the pedestal, and rested down on her legs.

 _“Our meeting with Impa brings all of this to an end.”_ She thought. _“The next of kin from Daruk, Revali, Urbosa and Mipha have all been reconciled. I’ve offered everything I could to aid them as my thanks for the sacrifices made by the Champions during the struggle to seal away Ganon. In return they have offered to support Link and I in our travels and surveys abroad. I told them we owed them nothing. They said we were wrong; and that they owed us everything._ ”

Zelda set her head back up against the pedestal, leaning back. She felt the soft wind rippling around her hair and brushing across her face. She stared on, her mind shifting away to memories of standing on the helm of her father’s boat crossing the Lanayru sea, the crashing of white waves, and infinite blue.

“ _Don’t expect another diplomatic or ceremonial voyage soon..._ ” She reminded herself. “ _There is nothing to represent, other than the peace Hyrule is left with.”_

Her mind turned away from the world beyond Hyrule, and she glanced at her Sheikah slate. She used it to check the status and telemetry of the different Divine Beasts--remarkably, all were now working in optimal condition, if one could consider flying, walking, climbing and or crawling around in large, predictable and passive circles optimal. She considered studying the local topography on the Sheikah Slate--but most of these destinations appeared to be thoroughly cleared and charted out by Link, and she’d already looked over it a hundred times already. She attached the slate back to the holster on her hip.

“ _Novelty doesn’t last long when you have nobody to share it with._ ” She thought idly. 

She waited. Some time passed. When the waiting became familiar she lifted her head, and slowly got back up. She headed across the tower, and out from underneath the roof to gaze upon the wasteland. In the dull light of the waning moon, Zelda picked out the distant spires of Hyrule Castle, still ringed by the Sheikah monoliths that Ganon had raised during the siege.

She still remembered how much the ground shook when these first rose up, the world turning orange as the inferno became underway in Hyrule Town, and the panic on the roadways, the miasma and corruption rising into the sky, and the wind bringing on the smell of smoke, torment and death. 

In her mind the corruption came on, a fast red thunderhead low to the earth, engulfing the world around her. In a blinding flash of yellow, she felt that she was standing atop the tower while the world below was still aflame, and that she stood by until it was purged away. But when she opened her eyes, and saw, in all directions, Hyrule in a state of abandon--but deliverance.

She strode back to the pedestal, and back down underneath the shade of the tower. Still, Zelda looked up across the balcony, and off towards the castle in the far distance. Her eyes felt heavy, the cool breeze giving her a long, sleepy chill. The vision of yellow eyes and red horror made its visage unbidden. Zelda was wide awake, until she remembered the castle, and the one who saved it.

“ _That said…”_ She thought, and then spoke to him. “ _..._ Don’t take too long...”


End file.
